Creature Shop productions
A chronological list of productions for which Jim Henson's Creature Shop provided special effects, creatures, puppets, or additional services. Film and television Productions highlighted in yellow were also produced by the Jim Henson Company in addition to the Creature Shop supplying effects. 1982-2004 At this time the Jim Henson Company also operated the Muppet Workshop to create traditional soft-puppets, known as Muppets. After 2004, and the sale of the Muppets to Disney, the Creature Shop and Muppet Workshop merged; the Creature Shop has retroactively added the pre-2004 credits of the Muppet Workshop to their resume - they are not included here. DarkCrystal.poster.1.jpg| Creature Effects dreamchild.poster.jpg| Creature Effects Labyrinthposter.jpg| Creature Effects Poster.thebear.jpg| Creature Effects Netflix.StoryTeller.jpg| Creature Effects LighthouseIsand-tall.jpg| Visual effects jhh.monstermaker.jpg| Creature Effects Gofhcast.jpg| Puppets Netflix.GreekMyths.jpg| Creature Effects TMNT.Poster.jpg| Creature Effects witches.poster.jpg| Creature Effects MGS-Jap-DVD1.jpg| Puppets NewStatesman.jpg| Creature Effects Polarbear01.jpg| Creature Effects Dinosaursvideo1.jpg| Creature Effects Honey I blew up the kid film poster.jpg| Creature Effects TMNT2.poster.jpg| Creature Effects Mxcposter.jpg| Visual Effects Flintstones.jpg| Creature Effects Neverendingstory.jpg| Creature Effects Babeposter.jpg| Creature Effects Indianinthecupboard.jpg| Creature Effects Cutthroatisland.jpg| Creature Effects 101dalmatians.jpg| Creature Effects Adventurespinocchio.jpg| Creature Effects Bloodandwine.jpg| Creature Effects englishpatient.jpg| Prosthetics Gulliverstravelsvhs.jpg| Creature Effects Lochness.jpg| Creature Effects Maryreilly.jpg| Motion Control Rig Mtiposter.jpg| Miniatures Thephantom.jpg| Costume Effects Aliensinthefamily.jpg| Creature Effects buddy.poster.jpg| Creature Effects Georgeofjungle.jpg| Creature Effects Theodyssey.jpg| Special Effects Dr Dolittle poster.jpg| Creature Effects Jackfrost-poster.jpg| Special Effects Lostinspaceposter.jpg| Creature Effects / Performance Animation Merlinposter.jpg| Special Effects BratsCast.jpg| Puppets Aliceinwonderland.jpg| Creature Effects Animalfarm.jpg| Creature Effects My_Favourite_Martian_3.jpg| Creature Design Farscape-tall.jpg| Creature Effects Talentedmrripley.jpg| Digital Compositing Csdiggs.jpg| Puppets Arabian Nights poster.jpg| Visual effects Vivarockvegas.jpg| Creature Effects Jasonandtheargonauts.jpg| Digital Effects Mission to Mars poster.jpg| Wire Removal Rat-tall.jpg| Creature Effects noimage-big.png| Visual Effects Catsanddogs.jpg| Creature Effects Gosfordpark.jpg| Digital Effects Harryposter.jpg| Creautre Effects JITBSDVD.jpg| Creature and Visual Effect noimage-big.png| Visual Effects CountryBears.jpg| Creature Effects noimage-big.png| Creature Effects IAVMMCMDVD.JPG| Visual Effects Scooby doo.jpg| Stand-in puppets, replaced by CG Snow dogs.jpg| Creature Effects Snowqueenposter.jpg| Creature Effects Poster.stuartlittle2.jpg| Creature Effects noimage-big.png| Visual Effects lauracroft.png| Visual Effects 2004-present After selling the Muppets to the Walt Disney Company, the Jim Henson Company ceased creating new Muppets characters and merged the operations of building soft puppets (previously done by their Muppet Workshop) into the duties of their Creature Shop; several already established Muppet brands (such as the Muppets of ''Sesame Street and various Henson Company properties) continue to be maintained by the Creature Shop, while the Muppets owned by Disney are now maintained by Puppet Heap. Aroundtheworldin80days.jpg| Visual Effects noimage-big.png| Creature Effects fivechildrenandit.poster.jpg| Character Effects/Animation Ladykillers.jpg| Puppets Pride.jpg| Digital Effects arewethereyet.oster.jpg| Performance Animation Ozposter.jpg| Performance Animation Batman_Begins_Poster.jpg| Visual Effects Hitchhikersposter.jpg| Creature Effects Mirrormask l200509291705.jpg| Additional Rendering Meesheeposter.jpg| Visual Effects Theproducersposter.jpg| Creature Effects Nightmares and dreamscapes.jpg| Visual Effects noimage-big.png| Performance Animation PushingDaisies-tall.jpg| Animatronic Pigeon DelKastle.png| Puppets Skrumps2.jpg| Digital Characters & Environments tinseltown.bobby.jpg| Puppets noimage-big.png| Animatronic tiger musicalmorningswithcoo.jpg| Performance Animation forgettingsarahmarshall.poster.jpg| Puppets frances.png| Digital Characters & Environments Pajanimals.jpg| Puppets Sidthekid2.jpg| Digital Characters & Environments Wildthingsposter2.jpg| Creature Effects Olddogs-poster.jpg| Puppets 220px-Hangoverposter09.jpg| Animatronic tiger Wilson-and-ditch.jpg| Digital Characters latenightliars.jpg| Puppets Me-and-my-Monsters.2.jpg| Puppets TheMuppets1Sheet.jpg| Costumes That-puppet-game-show.jpg| Puppets No-you-shut-up.jpg| Puppets 220px-The Interview 2014 poster.jpg| CreatureShopCast.jpg| Creatures TurkeyHollowPoster.jpg| Puppets The_Jungle_Book_(2016).jpg| On-set puppets for actor's reference replaced in final digital version Dream_Corp_Poster.jpg| T.E.R.R.Y. the Robot animatronic character Age of Resistance poster Instagram.jpg| Creature Effects Theater and live events Commercials :''See Creature Shop commercials Unfinished Productions for which the Creature Shop made concept art or prototypes, but didn't end up in the final film. * The Natural History Project (1986) * Doctor Who: The Dark Dimension (1993) * Into the Woods (1993) * The Seven Deadly Sins (1993) * Dragonheart (1996) * The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (1996) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Creature Shop Movies Category:Creature Shop TV Shows Category:Filmographies